Server-wide Announcements
Server-wide Announcements (also known as the News Feed or Broadcast Announcements) are a feature that allows certain news as well as player accomplishments to be displayed to all other players in the Chat box. Certain messages are only broadcast across the server on which the player is logged in while others are displayed across every server. Any achievement is displayed to the player's friends. Messages that are server specific are displayed in orange, worldwide messages in red, and messages to friends in green. Game announcements will appear in yellow. Jagex Moderators have the ability to send special global announcements. Prior to the New Interface System, a player's achievements were only displayed to everyone if they had their private chat set to on; they were displayed to any friend so long as their private was not set to off. After NIS, these broadcasts cannot be turned off, and are still shown to other players even if both the private chat, online status and game announcements are set to off. Players have the option to toggle these announcements on or off in their chatbox. Originally, achievements were filtered with the rest of the game messages; now, only the game announcements are filtered this way. Game announcements : These announcements are game-related news that inform the player of an upcoming event. They are all server specific. *Goblin raids starting; players with a combat level of 95 or above will not see these messages by default and must toggle them on to get them *Demon Flash Mobs; a player must have a combat level of 120 or above to see these messages *Wilderness Warbands *Sinkholes *Guthixian caches ;Holiday related announcements (discontinued) *Gielinor Games Marathons *Egg hunts *Finding a ghost during the 2012 Hallowe'en event *News regarding The Bird and the Beast *Snowverload spawning *The cracker from the 2014 Christmas Event reaching completion Broadcast announcements Broadcast announcements are achievements regarding other players. They are handled separately from game announcements, being toggled on or off with their own button on the chat interface. Global announcements : These announcements will appear to everyone on all worlds across the game: *Achieving True skill mastery in the Dungeoneering skill *Achieving 99 in every skill *Earning the Completionist cape *Earning the trim for the Completionist cape *Earning 200 million experience in any skill *Earning 5.2 billion total experience *Unlocking the Final Boss title *Unlocking the insane Final Boss title *The first defeats of raid bosses and the first completion of raid feats, which lists the players involved in the raid. *Various firsts for Ironman accounts, including total level milestones and quest completions : *Dying on Hardcore Ironman mode with a total level of at least 1000, including what total level the player had when they died, and how they died. On 3 November 2014 update, the minimum level was increased from 500 to 750. It was increased again on 22 June 2015 to 1000. World achievements : These announcements will appear to everyone who shares the player's world at the time. They will also appear to all of the player's friends regardless of what server they are on. *Gaining 99 in a skill *Buying the quest point cape for the first time *Buying the Veteran cape (5 year) or Veteran cape (10 year) for the first time *Reaching a combat level of 138 *Experience milestone of 104,273,167 XP (equivalent to a virtual level of 120) *Experience milestones in 50,000,000 intervals (50m, 100m, 150m) **The 50m and 100m milestones do not produce a message for Dungeoneering *Buying a chromatic partyhat *Total experience milestones (1 billion, 2 billion, etc.) ;Drops *Spirit sigils: Divine sigil, Arcane sigil, Elysian sigil, Spectral sigil *Torva equipment: Torva full helm, Torva platebody, Torva platelegs, Torva gloves, Torva boots *Pernix equipment: Pernix cowl, Pernix body, Pernix chaps, Pernix gloves, Pernix boots *Virtus equipment: Virtus mask, Virtus robe top, Virtus robe legs, Virtus boots, Virtus gloves, Virtus wand, Virtus book *Zaryte bow *Dragon full helm *Seismic wand and Seismic singularity *Drygore weaponry: Drygore longsword, Drygore mace, Drygore rapier, Off-hand drygore longsword, Off-hand drygore mace, Off-hand drygore rapier *Dragonstone armour *Dragon limbs *Barrows - Rise of the Six shields: Malevolent kiteshield, Vengeful kiteshield, Merciless kiteshield *Araxxi parts: Araxxi's eye, Araxxi's fang, Araxxi's web *Araxyte pet *Boss pet items *Wildywyrm parts: Wyrm heart, Wyrm scalp, Wyrm spike * Eddy * Glaiven wing-tip * Steadfast scale * Ragefire gland * Kethsi outfit scroll * Mazcab ability codex * Achto Primeval equipment ** Achto Primeval Boots ** Achto Primeval Gloves ** Achto Primeval Mask ** Achto Primeval robe legs ** Achto Primeval robe top * Achto Tempest equipment ** Achto Tempest Body ** Achto Tempest Boots ** Achto Tempest Chaps ** Achto Tempest Cowl ** Achto Tempest Gloves * Achto Teralith equipment ** Achto Teralith Boots ** Achto Teralith Cuirass ** Achto Teralith Gauntlets ** Achto Teralith Helmet ** Achto Teralith Leggings * Lil' Tuzzy ;Treasure Trail rewards *Third-age armour: **Melee: Third-age full helmet, Third-age platebody, Third-age platelegs, Third-age kiteshield **Magic: Third-age mage set, Third-age mage hat, Third-age robe top, Third-age robe, Third-age amulet **Ranged: Third-age ranger set, Third-age range coif, Third-age range top, Third-age range legs, Third-age vambraces **Prayer: Third-age prayer set, Third-age druidic wreath, Third-age druidic robe top, Third-age druidic robe, Third-age druidic cloak, Third-age druidic staff *Backstab cape *Explosive barrel *Sack of effigies *Third-age dye Achievements that will only appear to friends : These announcements will only appear to the player's friends even if their private is set to off: * Completing a task set * Achieving all skills above a milestone in increments of 10; e.g. all skills above 50 * Unlocking the "of Daemonheim" title from Dungeoneering hard mode * Unlocking "the Defeater" title from Vorago hard mode * Unlocking "the Daredevil" title from Liberation of Mazcab * Finding a cute/mean phoenix eggling * Unlocking all spells in Livid Farm * Finding a Sceptre of the gods * Half-billion total experience milestones (500m, 1500m, etc) ;Drops *Glacor boots: Ragefire boots, Steadfast boots, Glaiven boots *Automaton Gloves: Static gloves, Tracking gloves, Pneumatic gloves *Godsword hilts: Armadyl hilt, Bandos hilt, Saradomin hilt, Zamorak hilt *Dragon items: Dragon claws, Dragon pickaxe *Draconic visage *Bandos armour: Bandos helmet, Bandos chestplate, Bandos tassets, Bandos warshield, Bandos gloves *Armadyl armour: Armadyl crossbow, Armadyl helmet, Armadyl chestplate, Armadyl chainskirt, Armadyl buckler, Armadyl gloves, Armadyl boots *Zamorak armour: Hood of subjugation, Garb of subjugation, Gown of subjugation, Ward of subjugation, Boots of subjugation, Gloves of subjugation *Saradomin items: Saradomin's whisper, Saradomin's murmur, Saradomin's hiss *Ascension grips *Celestial handwraps *Razorback gauntlets *Cresbot *Ascension signets *Champion's scrolls *Kal'gerion battle commendation * Dyes: Barrows dye, Shadow dye * Spider leg parts: Spider leg top, Spider leg middle, Spider leg bottom * Blood necklace shard ;Discontinued * Winning a prize in Balthazar's Big Raffle * Winning a unique item from a 2014 Christmas present See also * Clan Admin Messages, for "Clan System" announcements Category:Announced items Category:Chat